powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chance
Second Chance was the fifty-fifth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1. Synopsis Jason and Zack offer to help a young friend make Ernie's soccer team. But, Rita has games of her own to play and sends down the Socadillo to roll over the Rangers. Plot Ernie is standing at the counter, surrounded by young boys crowding around him. Jason and Zack are sitting at a table close by, amused they watch Ernie with the kids. Ernie tells the kids, no one looks until I'm ready. Ernie holds a sheet of paper up in the air and makes his way to the bulletin board, closely followed by the kids. When he reaches the bulletin board, Ernie announces he's ready and pins the paper up. Ernie continues, the junior soccer team tryouts results. Jason greets Ernie and he stops at their table. All the boys, except one, excitedly leave the bulletin board and head out. Jason asks Ernie, who's that? He looks kind of bummed out. Zack adds, he sure does. Ernie glances over and answers, that's Roger and I know just how he feels. Ernie tells the guys, I hate choosing teams. Roger slowly walks over to Ernie. He tells Ernie, I love soccer, but I guess I'm not any good at it. Ernie tells him, I'm really sorry about all this. Everyone tried so hard. Jason asks Ernie, why don't you give the kids a second chance? Ernie replies, if it was up to me, I'll give everybody who didn't make the team a second chance. The kids deserve it. Zack points out, isn't it up to you? Ernie realizes it is. He announces, that's it then! We're going to have a second tryout! Roger is very excited and is confident that this time, I'm going to make it. Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster are with Rita as they watch the Youth Center. Goldar states, if the Rangers want to have help that brat play ball, we can supply the equipment. Rita excitedly agrees. Bring me a ball that will kick around the Rangers! Finster tells her, I have just the thing my queen. The Soccadillo ball. Rita asks, will it destroy the Power Rangers? Finster is confident that it will once it is fully energized. Goldar instructs Finster to continue charging it. We'll send it down as soon as it's ready. Rita adds, and then we'll have something to clobber those Rangers. Rita laughs. Laughing, Bulk and Skull are walking down the hall of Angel Grove High School, towards their lockers. Tommy's locker is close by them and he glances over at them before walking over to his friends. Tommy greets Jason. I heard you and Zack got Ernie to give Roger another tryout on the junior soccer team. Jason replies, Ernie is great. He is giving all the runner ups a second chance. Trini is excited. Wow! Do you think Roger will make it this time? Zack answers, training with the Jaseman and me. He'll ace it. Zack has a soccer ball and he walks a little a ways from his friends as he bounces the ball on his knees. He has no idea Bulk and Skull are behind him until Bulk grabs the ball. Bulk asks Zack, don't you think someone who knows soccer aught to train the kid? Billy asks, and that would be? Bulk replies, obviously you have never seen me on the practice field. Laughing, Kimberly responds, I don't think anyone has. Bulk gets offended at the remark and states, that's because I don't need practice. Zack tries to take the ball, but Bulk refuses to let go. Bulk gets ready to give a demonstration of his skills. Jason warns his friends to be careful. Trini warns Bulk, you shouldn't be doing this in the hallway. Miss Appleby walks around the corner just as Bulk kicks the soccer ball. Tommy, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack all duck out of the way. The ball flies past Miss Appleby, startling her, and causing her to drop her papers. The ball hits a wall, knocks down an award and then heads straight down the hall again. Tommy leaps out of the way, slamming his hand and communicator against the wall. Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack back up against the lockers. The ball hits Bulk in the chest and then bounces into Zack's hands. Bulk slides to the floor as Zack tells him, someone could have gotten hurt. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Kosmin Parker as Roger *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Brianne Siddall as Soccadillo (voice) Songs *Combat *I Know a Place *Fight (Instrumental) *We Need A Hero (Instrumental) Errors *During the Megazord formation, as the Megazord stood up, the horns on its head were already extended, but then a close up showed the horns swinging into position again as the computer reported “Megazord Activated!”. *From, right to left, The shot of the core Rangers arming themselves with their blade blasters in sword mode is Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Trini & Zack. The one of them rushing towards Socadillo is mirror flipped. *Even though the monster is finished off with the Mega Power Sword, the Shot shows a superimposed explosion, indicating that it was to be destroyed by the Ultrazord. *When Jason calls for the Power Sword, the "now" is said in Zack's voice. Notes *Final appearance of the Blade Blaster Tower Formation. *Soccadillo's destruction shows that he was originally intended to be destroyed by the Ultrazord instead of the Megazord Power Sword. *The Rangers "log on" to their Zords in an atypical order: Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack. *The Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Neither Squatt nor Baboo had any lines in this episode. Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode